The present invention relates to packaging an element having a curable material coated thereon. In particular it relates to such a packaging wherein the materials are light-reactive, tacky, or both, and the element is an orthodontic or dental appliance. For example, such elements include dental brackets, buccal tubes, buttons, cleats, bondable retainers, and other orthodontic or dental appliances which are known to the skilled artisan.
Preferably, the element is an orthodontic bracket. Orthodontic brackets are typically packaged in bulk or in singlepatient trays. Orthodontic brackets having a layer of unactivated adhesive material covered with a protective liner are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,325.